


Mr. Nix Groups

by Fandomville



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomville/pseuds/Fandomville
Summary: Random Students are going to be placed in a chatroom together soon...





	1. I wonder???

* * *

**QueenIzzy** added **AlecLightwood** , **SimonisLewis** , **ClaryArts** and **JaceisGolden** in group chat "I wonder??"

* * *

  
**QueenIzzy** : Mystery teams..? New Targets..?

  
**AlecLightwood** : not making sense here

  
**ClaryArts** : friends or enemies???

  
**AlecLightwood** : ?

  
**SimonisLewis** : I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MR. NIX IS GOING TO PLACE US IN GROUPS WITH HIS STUDENTS FROM HIS OTHER CLASSROOMS.

  
**ClaryArts** : NOT FAIR

  
**SimonisLewis** : but we may be in the same team

  
**AlecLightwood** : I have never been so happy to be in Ms. Jensen's class before.

  
**JaceisGolden** : and i have never been so sad  
**JaceisGolden** : i may be on the same team as . . . simon  
**JaceisGolden** : guh

  
**SimonisLewis** : HEY I AM A GREAT TEAMMATE!!!  
**SimonisLewis** : CLARY TELL THEM!!!

  
**ClaryArts** : ...  
**ClaryArts** : I plead the fifth

  
**QueenIzzy** : brutal betrayal

  
**SimonisLewis** : ...why?  
**SimonisLewis** : i have let you into my home and this is what you do  
**SimonisLewis** : we watched star wars together

  
**JaceisGolden** : that is the cost of the betrayal

  
**SimonisLewis** : SHUT UP JACE  
**SimonisLewis** : I know you like star wars

  
**AlecLightwood** : So glad not part of your class

  
**ClaryArts** : not for long

  
**SimonisLewis** : ?

  
**JaceisGolden** : ?

  
**QueenIzzy** : ?

 

**AlecLightwood** : wat?

  
**ClaryArts** : I have a strong feeling your going to envy us

  
**AlecLightwood** : never happening

  
**QueenIzzy** : this sound juicy

  
**ClaryArts** : well remember when i had to retake a test

  
**SimonisLewis** : yea luke let you go to mr. nix during his class

  
**ClaryArts** : I learned important info I was going to use for future blackmail

  
**QueenIzzy** : And you didn't tell me???

  
**ClaryArts** : ...blackmail...

  
**QueenIzzy** : ...evil...

  
**JaceisGolden** : what is the blackmail

  
**SimonisLewis** : tell us

  
**AlecLightwood** : I don't think whatever it is i would envy getting a chance to be on a team with simon

  
**SimonisLewis** : HEY I AM A GREAT TEAMMATE!!!

  
**JaceisGolden** : simon shut up  
**JaceisGolden** : clary tell us before simon starts fighting again

  
**ClaryArts** : Mr. Nix has a student I think you know

  
**AlecLightwood** : all of you are in his class

  
**QueenIzzy** : Is it who i think it is????  
**QueenIzzy** : -wiggy eyebrows-

  
**ClaryArts** : -smirk-  
**ClaryArts** : Does an...  
**ClaryArts** : Mr. Bane ring a bell.

  
**JaceisGolden** : ALEC TRIPPED!!!

  
**QueenIzzy** : Face so red.

  
**SimonisLewis** : Are you saying that one of us may be on the same group as Magnus fucking Bane!!!!  
**SimonisLewis** : Hottest Transfer Ever!!!!  
**SimonisLewis** : Fucking Accent and All!!!

  
**ClaryArts** : Yup

  
**SimonisLewis** : Holy Shit  
**SimonisLewis** : We can set him up with Alec

* * *

**QueenIzzy** changes name to **MalecQueen**

* * *

 

  
**MalecQueen** : I am with you on that

  
**JaceisGolden** : as funny as i think this is  
**JaceisGolden** : alec hasnt moved yet

  
**AlecLightwood** : Shut up  
**AlecLightwood** : this is a lie  
**AlecLightwood** : all a lie  
**AlecLightwood** : not true  
**AlecLightwood** : even if it was none of you would be in his group  
**AlecLightwood** : he is to smart for you

* * *

**AlecLightwood** left the chat  
**AlecLightwood** is offline

* * *

 


	2. Ghouls Night Out

**Mr.Nix** : For project number one you will be building or creating your own country! This project will assess your research skills, critical thinking and problem solving, and give you an opportunity to do what we all would like to do: RULE YOUR OWN COUNTRY!  
**Mr. Nix** : Each student as a different packet that contains all of the information you need to complete this specific project, make sure not to lose it, it is incredibly valuable!  
**Mr.Nix** : Use the packets to work together to create your country.

* * *

**Mr. Nix** placed **STDT16-PER5, STDT6-PER2, STDT3-PER3** , and **STDT20-PER6** in "Ghouls Night Out"

* * *

 

  
**STDT16-PER5** : Soooo...

  
**STDT20-PER6:** Hello

  
**STDT3-PER3** : What Are The Names Of The Packets That You Have Gotten?

  
**STDT6-PER2** : I have the "The Map"

  
**STDT16-PER5** : should we not intro ourselves

  
**STDT3-PER3:** Whatever.  
**STDT3-PER3** : I Am Camille Belcourt.

 

* * *

**STDT3-PER3** changes name to **LadyBelcourt**

* * *

**MalecQueen** added **AlecLightwood, SimonisLewis, ClaryArts** and **JaceisGolden** in group chat "The End!!!"

* * *

  **MalecQueen** : Camille is in my chat!!!!!

* * *

 

**STDT6-PER2** : Rose Queen, Lady of the Seelie Court.

* * *

**STDT6-PER2** changes name to **SeelieQueen**

* * *

 

**ClaryArts** : And Rose Queen as well  
**ClaryArts** : We are on the same group  
**ClaryArts** : thank goodness

* * *

  
**STDT16-PER5** : Clary Fairchild here.

 

* * *

**STDT16-PER5** changes name to **ClaryArts**

* * *

**SimonisLewis** : I don't know if I should be jealous that you are on the same team  
**SimonisLewis** : Or happy that those two aren't on my team

**JaceisGolden** : I say happy  
**JaceisGolden** : I would never want to be on their team.

**AlecLightwood** : glad to not be in your class

**ClaryArts** : Glee thanks

* * *

 

  
**SeelieQueen** : Your Morning Star's little sister.

  
**LadyBelcourt** : Also My Little Caramel's Best Friend.

  
**SeelieQueen** : Rockstar Daylighter?

  
**STDT20-PER6** : izzy lightwood.

 

* * *

**STDT20-PER6** changes name to **MalecQueen**

* * *

 

  
**MalecQueen** : And Simon is both of our friend and you should not talk about him like that.

 

* * *

**ClaryArts** : My Little Caramel?

**MalecQueen** : Rockstar Daylighter?

**JaceisGolden** : what is that

**SimonisLewis** :...Me...

**AlecLightwood** : wat?

**SimonisLewis** : They call me that.

* * *

  
**LadyBelcourt** : MalecQueen?

  
**ClaryArts** : we should go back to work

**SeelieQueen** : What does Malec mean?

* * *

**ClaryArts** : Dammit Izzy  
**ClaryArts** : why did you have to have your name MalecQueen

  
**AlecLightwood** : No

  
**MalecQueen** : But, it is me

  
AlecLightwood: No

  
**ClaryArts** : But now they are asking about it

  
**AlecLightwood** : No

  
**MalecQueen** : Screw them I am telling

  
**AlecLightwood** : No

* * *

**MalecQueen** : It stands for a ship  
**MalecQueen** : Between Magnus Bane  
**MalecQueen** : and

  
**ClaryArts** : Someone we care for!!!!

  
**LadyBelcourt** : Never Going To Happen

  
**MalecQueen** : And why is that

  
**LadyBelcourt** : Because Magnus And I Are Dating

* * *

**ClaryArts** : sorry Alec

**AlecLightwood** : wat?

**ClaryArts** : Magnus and Camille are dating

* * *

**AlecLightwood** left the chat

* * *

 

**SeelieQueen** : I thought you broke up

  
**LadyBelcourt** : Yes, But We Will Back Together By Tomorrow  
**LadyBelcourt** : Seeing As We Are Not Going To Work Today  
**LadyBelcourt** : I'll Be Leaving

  
**ClaryArts** : WAIT!!

  
**SeelieQueen** : We'll talk tomorrow at school

* * *

**LadyBelcourt** left the chat

  
**SeelieQueen** left the chat


End file.
